


La novela de la Luz Perdida

by EFFErlz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humor, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFFErlz/pseuds/EFFErlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo estaba en una relación.<br/>Porque Skids y Swerve no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La novela de la Luz Perdida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lost Soap Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886239) by [cndrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/pseuds/cndrow). 



> Es corto pero bastante divertido

Los brazos de Skids cedieron, haciendo que se deslizara por la barra hasta que su rostro golpeo la superficie dura. Hubieron varias risas de diversiones cerca, pero sus audials se centraron en un registro en particular "¿Que es tan divertido?"

"Tu" dijo Swerve alegremente golpeando el mech más grande en la cabeza al pasar. "Nunca dejas de entretenerme"

"Tu a mi tampoco"

Sonaron pasos de nuevo cuando Swerve se movió hacia atrás aún atendiendo a sus clientes; Skids logró torcer la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la cara de lado del minibot. "¿Estas tratando de coquetearme? Porque no conseguirás una bebida gratis, genio ".

Skids se desplomó totalmente de nuevo, sonriendo en secreto tras la risa triunfal de Swerve "Sí, estoy un poco oxidado con eso"

"Pues..." El minibot comenzó a secar una hilera de vasos, la elección de quedarse cerca en ese lugar de donde solía sentarse su colega. Skids se animó de nuevo, aunque esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

"No me hace ninguna ayuda el tratar de coquetear" Skids murmuró, flexionando sus manos mientras estiraba sus brazos hasta dejarlos caer sobre los bordes de la encimera en un gesto cansado "Por lo menos no en este barco abandonado, chatarra. Es como una telenovela, todo el mundo se desea entre si y por lo tanto follar ya ni siquiera es considerable"

La visera de Swerve brillo alegremente mientras se inclinaba. "Oh, pero es divertido! Se han vuelto tan predecibles que puedo decirte cuando Tailgate le incoo el diente a Cyclonus, siempre se mantiene exactamente 3 metros de él después de que lo hacen. O si Brainstorm arrastró a Percy en otro armario de almacenamiento según ellos para buscar algo y Ambulon hechando a todos con sus miradas muertas, o Rung que no puede oír nada porque desactivo sus audials después de oír a Chromedome y Rewind desde su cuarto"

"Maldicion Swerve, no es como si me importara todo la orgía de la nave" Skids interrumpió malhumorado. "La queja es que no estoy recibiendo nada ¿entiendes? "

"Oh. Sí, puedo simpatizar" dijo Swerve con nostalgia.

"¿Tu? Estás bromeando" Skids resopló. "Pensé que todo el mundo había quedado contigo alguna vez después de que pusieras el bar . Sin ofender."

"Ninguna propuesta, ya que nadie ha tenido esa consideración"

Se miraron, sonidos ruidosos del otro lado de la barra del bar mientras sonrisas gemelas se arrastraron a través de sus rostros. Swerve gritó alegremente mientras Skids agarró su grueso brazo y tiró de él para hablarle de cerca. 

"Creo que deberías cerrar temprano" Skids susurró con voz ronca.

"Chatarra, sí!"


End file.
